


Peter Parker and his Stark Internship (2.0)

by Skidaddle_Skidooddle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Good Friend Ned Leeds, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spideypool - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parker’s parental figure, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, young wade wilson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skidaddle_Skidooddle/pseuds/Skidaddle_Skidooddle
Summary: This is a story where Tony meets Peter through the Internship and not him being Spider-Man. Don't worry though, he's still Spider-Man. Spidey-Pool and Tony and Peter fluff. (IronDad not starker, I'm not a monster)The plot: This is a spin off of my other book (Peter Parker and the Stark Internship). Because in my other book Peter is dating MJ, but in this book Peter is dating a young, teenage, Deadpool. It’s basically the same plot, so if you’re against SpideyPool, please go check out some of my other books. Me writing SpideyPool was highly recommended so I gave in.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an introduction to my story, now again, this is basically the same story as my other one but with a different love interest. So please, don’t dog on me for being unoriginal, I’m giving the people what they want. But this is an introduction, it’s gonna give you information that may or may not help you understand the story better. Some people thought it gave away too much and others thought it was very helpful. So, really it’s your decision whether or not you read it. Enjoy!

Peter still lives with his aunt and he's 15. Nobody knows he is Spider-Man except Ned, MJ, May. Though she was upset she understood and still lets him be Spider-Man. Peter had managed to make a high tech suit on his own with an AI named Karen. He made it by taking little parts from where ever he could, without stealing, but he used a lot of the schools equipment. Tony doesn't know that Peter is Spider-Man. Though he has worked with Spider-Man multiple times he doesn't know his identity. Civil War did happen. No, Cap and Tony are not on the best terms. The whole accords thing is getting worked, but will Tony be able to forgive Cap? Tony and Pepper are married so no Stony, sorry. But a certain 17 year old merc May be wondering around town. ;)


	2. The Internship

Peter's POV 

After a long Wednesday at school I finally get home. Aunt May had a early shift so she's already there. 

"Hey Aunt May!" I say, happy that she's home. 

"Hey Pete, How was school?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old." 

"Well to make you feel better, you got mail." She says. Me? Mail? Since when do I get mail? 

I read the envelope. 'STARK INDUSTRIES' is written at the top in bold. SI? What could they possibly want with me? This has to be a mistake, but alas it is addressed to 'Peter Benjamin Parker'. 

"What is it?" May asks. 

"I don't know? Something from Stark Industries." I say.

"Ooh! Open it!" She says like a child as I laugh. 

"Okay! Okay." I say with a smirk as I open it up. 

I open it and see a piece of folded paper and a badge. 

"Congratulations Mr. Parker. You have been chosen to become a intern at SI. Though we normally only give internships to college students, we believe that you would excel in our program. We found out about you from the mock SI exam that you took at the end of last year. Since then we have been monitoring your work and have been highly impressed. This is a one in a million opportunity and we hope you choose to come intern for us. If you choose that you wish to then please be here next Monday at four p.m. using the badge provided. Thank you. - Pepper Stark." I read the letter aloud and see May's face. She looks as excited as I feel. 

"Mock exam? I thought it was just for funsies? Either way." And then it hits me. "OH MY GOSH I GET TO BE AN INTERN FOR TONY STARK!" I yell excitedly while Aunt May gives me a huge bear hug. 

"Oh congratulations Petey! This will be a great opportunity for you! And it will be amazing for college!" She says. 

"How about we celebrate with Thai?" She says. 

"That would be amazing Aunt May!" I say excitedly as I'm practically jumping off the walls.

After we eat Thai we come back to the apartment. Hmm, 9:30. Perfect time to go patrolling. 

"Hey aunt May, I'm gonna go patrolling." 

"Have you finished your homework?" 

"Yes." 

"Ok be back by one. Love you, be safe." 

"I love you too May." I say as I jump out the window. Hmm. I wonder if I'll see my favorite merc tonight? 

I go patrolling and stop a couple muggings, two robberies, and one murder. Good night to say the least. It's 12:00 so now I just have an hour to finish up my duties. After looking around for about fifteen minutes I see a certain man with a black and red suit. Perfect.

I swing over to him and sit down next to him. He was just sitting on a tall building, probably waiting to see me. 

"Hey spidey-boi." Deadpool says. Though we don't know each other's identities we still are great friends and text regularly. I feel like we can understand each other. 

"Hey DP. Anything new?" 

"No, just came out looking for my favorite spider." He says as he leans against me. 

"Ooh! Do you want to hear some good news?" 

"Of course baby boy." 

"I got an internship at Stark Industries!" I say excitedly.

He looks up from my shoulder and stairs at me, well I think. I see a smile outline on his mask. 

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, just shows how smart you are." He says as he leans on me again. 

"Thanks DP, I was hoping you'd like it." 

"Wait, does that mean less time for patrolling?" He asks. 

"I haven't really thought about it, I hope not, but if I have to start patrolling later then I'm fine with that." 

"Well as long as I get the see my favorite spider still swinging around the city then I'm happy for you." 

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give up being Spider-Man for the world." 

"That's exactly what I needed to hear." DP says.

"Aren't you worried about Tony getting to know you and then him finding out about who you are?" DP asks.

"Jeez, you've thought of everything haven't you?" I say with a chuckle. "I haven't thought of it but don't worry, I'll just be working with the other interns. Not with Tony himself." 

"Ok, as long as your secret doesn't get out to anyone you don't want it too." 

"Speaking about that.. when do you want to, well you know. Tell each other? I mean I think we've gotten pretty close and I want to know who I'm hanging out with every night. I mean! Don't feel pressured or anything! I don't want you to..." DP starts before I cut him off.

"DP, your rambling. And soon, maybe not tonight but I do want to tell you. Don't worry, it won't be a secret for ever." I say looking over to him. 

"Really? You would feel comfortable with telling me?" DP says. 

"Of course, and I'm hoping you'd be comfortable with telling me too." I say with a smile that he can't see. 

"Of course I would baby boy. I mean we already know that we both live in queens, we know each other's ages. So I guess identity is next?" 

"I guess so." I say back.

"Is that why you call me baby boy? Because you know I'm younger than you?" I ask.

"Well mainly cause you're my baby boy, but sure. If that's what you wanna think." He replies as I just chuckle.

"Today was a good day." I say to him. 

"Yes, yes it was." He replies. 

We spend the next half hour making small talk and then I head back to my apartment and he heads back to wherever he lives. I'm happy where I am right now, I have amazing friends, a great Aunt, and a opportunity of a lifetime. I don't think it can get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 987 words! 
> 
> Wow this chapter felt so short compared to what I usually write. I just wanted to write a story that's different from my other story, so I could express my self in different ways. I hope you like the turn that I took. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing my other book.  
Please vote, comment, share, and most importantly: CRITICIZE!! ;)))) love you guys. Ah buh bye.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a story where Tony meets Peter through the Internship and not him being Spider-Man. Don't worry though, he's still Spider-Man. Spidey-Pool and Tony and Peter fluff. (IronDad not starker, I'm not a monster)   
The plot: This is a spin off of my other book (Peter Parker and the Stark Internship). Because in my other book Peter is dating MJ, but in this book Peter is dating a young, teenage, Deadpool. It’s basically the same plot, so if you’re against SpideyPool, please go check out some of my other books. Me writing SpideyPool was highly recommended so I gave in.


End file.
